A Stupid Prank
by MudClaw of WindClan
Summary: Shelby makes a choice after she thinks someone she loves is dead a few years after iFightShelbyMarx rated M for violence


Shelby stared at her picture of Carly, with tears running down her cheeks. She had been watching Carly's webshow, when the floor, where Carly was standing, exploded. Apparently Spencer was working with some dangerous chemicals and it all exploded. Sam made out of it with just a couple cuts and bruises; Carly wasn't so lucky. The fire department said she died instantly, and probably didn't feel a thing.

"Why the hell did you do this to me?!" Shelby screamed looking at the sky.

"I did nothing to You, yet You take the one I love away from me! Why the hell did you do this?!" Shelby felt insane, yelling at nothing. At least she felt there couldn't be anyone up there. Shelby went to her bedside drawer and moved her hand along the bottom till she found what she was looking for. It was a razor sharp knife, something she hadn't used since she first met Carly. She could still even see a bit of dried blood on it. It reminded her of an interview she had once, when they asked her how she dealt with the pain. She knew they were talking about the fighting, but she did have another way of dealing. She had been cutting since she was ten, when her parents first died. They actually died the same way Carly did, but the explosion that killed them was on purpose, and was also meant to kill Shelby. Her father used to be a drug addict and owed his dealer a lot of money, money he couldn't pay. His dealer said he'd pay, that someone close to him would have to serve as payment, but Shelby was at a friend's house that night. She still remembered that night vividly: her friend's mother came in, while the girls were getting ready to fall asleep, the phone in her hand, her face pale, and tears in her eyes. She remember what that women said to her: "Shelby there seems to have been an accident, and your parents were killed." That was it. No trying and sugar coating it, she just came right out and see it. Shelby wasn't allowed to see her parents bodies until the next day. If you could call them bodies, there was nothing left except some bones. The person that did it was never caught, and Shelby was sent to her grandparents, but they didn't want to keep her, saying she looked too much like her parents. To this day, Shelby thinks her grandparents blamed her for what happened. None of her other relatives would take her though, so she was stuck with her grandparents. That's when they decided to put Shelby into a martial arts class. At first she only went because she forced, but after a while she really enjoyed it and got her black belt. That's how she got into the MMA, but Shelby was depressed, and like most depressed people, she searched for a way out. The knife was her way out. She always had to hide the cuts that grew on her legs and wrists. But when she met Carly , all that changed. She tried once, but Carly caught her, and saw the secret that Shelby had successfully hidden for a long time. Carly reasoned with her showed her all she could do instead, so they made a deal, as long as Carly was alive, Shelby would never cut herself again.

"But now you're dead." Shelby whispered, her voice no longer sounding like hers, it sounded so much darker, and hurt. It sounded like the pain Shelby was forced to keep inside her for such a long time. Shelby felt her tears starting up again, as she pushed the knife into the vein in her wrist. Blood started spurting up from the broken vein. Shelby started digging in her wrist, trying to dig up the vein, to end this suffering, end her pain, and maybe reunite her with her parents and Carly, the one who kept her going this far. The blood loss was making her light headed, and she could tell she did what she needed to. Her wrist no longer moved at Shelby's command, it hung limply by her side. But Shelby was not a patient person. She pulled up the knife with her good arm, and slit her throat. She felt nothing else. Her body went cold and numb. Her body was found the next day by her manager. He had come to tell Shelby it had all been a misunderstanding, and that Carly wasn't dead. When he found Shelby's body, he refused to believe it at first. He knew Shelby had struggled with depression since her parents died, but he never thought she would do this. He called Carly first, feeling like she needed to be the first to know. Carly came over instantly, with her brother, Sam, and Freddie in tow. A part of her hoped he was kidding, that she would show up, and Shelby would be okay, but she wasn't. Her body had been undisturbed since last night, and everybody decided to leave Carly alone a few minutes, she deserved that much. She told Sam they shouldn't play that trick on their viewers, but Sam, as always, talked her into it. Now she lost the girl she loved more than life itself. She looked around for the thing that killed Shelby, and found the knife, still clutched in her hand. Carly gently pulled it out of the corpse's grasp, and looked it over in disdain. She couldn't believe that something so helpful, could do something so horrible to someone so innocent. She brought the knife to her wrist, for a second honestly thinking of doing what Shelby did just hours ago. She set it down though, realizing that things had to get better, they always did. She just wished that something so stupid hadn't cost a girl her life.

"I love you, Shelby," Carly sobbed. At that was the last thing she very said about her. Suicide isn't worth it, guys, everything gets better eventually.


End file.
